Hurt
by conversefreak3
Summary: I forced my heavy eyes to open, expecting to see my friends all around me, but I was wrong. All that greeted me was darkness... 1/5


A/N: Hello and thank you for taking your time reading this story. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated !

* * *

_"Is she okay?" _

"_She lost a lot of blood, but I think she can recover." _

"_Good thing you saved her Nigel, any second and she could've…"_

"_I know Number 2... But this could have been avoided if she hadn't taken the blow…this is my entire fault."_

"_Stupid Nigel, it ain't your fault. Abby just did what she had to do…I bet you would've done the same if you were in her shoes." _

"_I suppose you're right." _

"_Wow, you're finally right for once, Number 4." _

"_Shad up." _

I forced my heavy eyes to open, expecting to see my friends all around me, but I was wrong. All that greeted me was darkness and a cool breeze; someone must have left the window open. My body ached and my head was pounding, all thanks to that battle we had with the Delight full dorks earlier. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to remember what exactly happened.

'_Let's see… everyone was knocked out and hurt… I had to fight the Delight full dorks my own, but I was losing…then Nigel- _

"Number Five?"

I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head towards the direction of the familiar soft voice. It was dark, but I knew it was my friend, Kuki, a.k.a number three. Kuki is friendly and kind- an altogether amiable person.

"Oh! Thank god you're okay!" She smiled as she sat down by the end of my bed. "You worried us, silly!"

I gave her a faint smile.

"How long was Number 5 out?" My voice sounded hoarse and it hurt.

"A day and a half." Kuki explained, she sounded sad… "We thought…you weren't going to make it…"

I rolled my eyes. "Talk about overly dramatic, number 3."

"I'm serious Abby!" She scolded. "You…you were really hurt and Nigel said you lost a lot of blood…I was scared, we all were…"

I frowned. I was taken aback when Kuki called me 'Abby'. We address everyone by our codename numbers, rarely our real names.

I sat up and embraced my crying friend. "I'm sorry." I rubbed her back as she continued to cry. "Number 5's sorry she worried you guys."

"It's okay." Number 3 sniffed. "You're okay now, and that's all that matters."

I bit my lip. "Number 3?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"To you?" She asked confused.

"No, girl, after I passed out…what happened?"

"Oh. Well…according to Nigel, he said we were all knocked out, and you were fighting the dorks by yourself." Kuki smiled as she continued. "Nigel said you were kicking their butts…but you were also losing and hurt. He said you could barely stand when he approached you. Together, you guys attacked them and you were winning…" She paused.

"What happened, Kuki?" I urged her to go on.

Kuki sighed. "You were pushed aside, and you dropped your weapon…Nigel also lost his weapon…so he was a sitting duck…they were about to shoot him, but you-

"I got in the way and the blast hit me instead." I said slowly, finishing her sentence. Kuki nodded.

"After you passed out, Nigel managed to defeat the dorks and he called for reinforcements, Number 86 and the others arrived shortly after." Kuki explained, smiling slightly. "Nigel wouldn't stop asking if you were okay, he was very worried."

I blushed. "Is he okay?"

"Yea. He has a few scratches here and there but otherwise he's okay." Kuki informed smiling. "We all are."

I sighed with relief. Kuki smiled. "Here." She gave me two tablets in one hand and a glass of cold water in the other. "You should take that." She advised. "It will alleviate the pain."

I obliged as she stood up and waited penitently for the glass. I handed it to her.

"Good night number 5, see you in the morning."

I settled under my warm blankets. "Night."

She opened my door and closed it gently behind her… and I was alone again. I wanted to sleep, but I was couldn't. I wanted to see Nigel. I got up, struggling a little as I did but I managed to step out my room room and quietly walk to Nigel's room.

I passed number 2's room, hearing light snoring coming from inside. Then I passed number four's room…I turned a corner and tip toed pass number three's room, if she discovered I was awake and up she'd kill me.

Finally, I reached my destination. I slowly turned the knob and pushed his door open. It squeaked as it opened but the noise did not disturb him. I slowly approached his bed cautiously in the darkness. I know where everything is in his room with my eyes closed, so it was easy to find his bed. Slowly, I joined him under the covers and somehow found his hand. I grasped his hand as I lay my head down on his pillow. I wont know how he'd react tomorrow but I'll think of an excuse.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Good night, number one." Just before I drift off to sleep I felt him squeeze my hand and said: "Good night...I love you."

**Fin. **


End file.
